Not Afraid to Take a Stand!
by Natcutez
Summary: Perjuangan Severus Snape menghadapi bullying dari musuh bebuyutannya yang terkumpul dalam geng The Marauders. Tentu saja ia juga dibantu oleh sahabat terbaiknya, Lily Evans.


Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Characters: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, The Marauders, Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

NOT AFRAID TO TAKE A STAND!

Pada tanggal 1 September 1971, ribuan bahkan jutaan anak berusia 11 tahun datang dari seluruh bagian negara Britania Raya berdatangan ke sebuah sekolah sihir, Hogwarts. Walaupun berasal dari tempat dan keluarga yang berbeda, namun tujuan mereka ke Hogwarts adalah sama: menimba ilmu sihir demi masa depan yang cerah.

Salah satu dari anak-anak yang menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts saat ini adalah Severus Snape. Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 11 tahun. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lain yang diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan bangga sampai ke King's Cross, ia hanya diantar oleh ibunya. Itupun dengan berat hati. Ia pun juga memakai pakaian Muggle yang bisa dibilang aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Ia memakai blus yang kebesaran, kemeja yang seperti milik pelukis, serta celana jins yang terlalu pendek. Sungguh tidak serasi! Tentu saja Severus memakai baju seperti itu bukan untuk mencari perhatian, melainkan karena kedua orang tuanya tidak perhatian padanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak kasihan ketika melihat anak kandungnya memakai pakaian yang aneh seperti itu, berbeda dengan anak lain yang dibelikan baju terbaik oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Walaupun Severus datang ke Hogwarts dengan keadaan sangat sederhana, namun ia datang dengan semangat dan bakat luar biasa. Kalau saja ia tak memiliki semangat luar biasa, pasti ia takkan mau berangkat dengan baju aneh seperti itu.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, maju ke podium untuk memulai penyambutan murid baru.

"Selamat datang, semuanya! Selamat datang di sekolah sihir Hogwarts! Disini kalian akan diajari materi-materi sihir terbaik oleh guru-guru terbaik. Bersemangatlah untuk mempelajari semua ilmu sihir yang diberikan oleh guru kalian!

"Disini kalian akan diajari cara merapalkan berbagai mantera dan kutukan. Kalian juga akan diajarkan membuat berbagai ramuan. Tak hanya itu, kalian juga bisa mempelajari planet-planet dalam pelajaran Astronomi, meramal masa depan dengan Ramalan dan Arithmancy, sampai ikut paduan suara! Setelah kalian memasuki tahun keenam, kalian bisa memilih mata pelajaran yang kalian minati, dengan syarat nilai _Ordinary Wizarding Level _kalian adalah EE keatas.

"Disini kalian juga harus bersikap baik terhadap siapa saja, terutama kepada guru. Ingat, Hogwarts bisa mengeluarkan murid yang melanggar banyak peraturan, jadi tetap jaga sikap kalian selama disini. Perbuatan seperti mencuri, menyakiti guru, apalagi membunuh, tidak bisa ditolerir. Kalau sampai salah satu dari kalian ketahuan melakukan hal semacam itu, saya takkan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian,"

Pidato Dumbledore disambut tepuk tangan sopan dari seluruh siswa dan guru.

Sepotong pidato dari Dumbledore ini membakar semangat Severus. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk menunggu hari dimulainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai. Namun dalam hatinya, ia juga merasa gundah. Apakah ia akan masuk dalam asrama yang sama dengan Lily Evans, orang yang paling ia cintai sedunia? Semoga saja…

Severus bersama anak-anak kelas 1 lainnya duduk berjejer, menunggu giliran untuk duduk dan dipakaian Topi Seleksi. Semua siswa merasa tegang, mereka semua berharap mendapat asrama yang terbaik.

Setelah beberapa siswa diseleksi, Professor Minerva McGonagall menyebutkan nama Severus untuk maju dan diseleksi.

Dengan badan yang gemetar, Severus maju ke depan. Ia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan dan dipakaikan Topi Seleksi.

Severus tak henti-hentinya berdoa supaya masuk asrama Slytherin, hingga akhirnya Topi Seleksi memberikan keputusan.

Tak lebih dari semenit, Topi Seleksi berkata, "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus mengelus dadanya. Ia sangat lega bisa masuk asrama yang diimpikannya selama 10 tahun lamanya. Ia berharap Lily akan masuk ke asrama yang sama dengannya, yaitu Slytherin.

Severus membayangkan betapa senangnya dirinya bila Lily masuk asrama yang sama dengannya. Tentu setiap hari ia bisa bertemu dengan Lily tanpa halangan. Hidupnya akan jauh lebih indah daripada dulu. Ya, semoga saja keinginan itu bisa terkabulkan…

Setelah hampir seluruh siswa dipanggil, McGonagall menyebut nama Lily untuk maju ke depan dan diseleksi.

:Lily tak kalah tegang. Wajahnya pucat tak terkira. Ia berusaha duduk setenang mungkin. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, seakan membisikkan sesuatu. Mungkin ia berdoa agar masuk ke asrama yang pas dengannya.

Severus kembali berdoa agar Lily masuk Slytherin, sama dengannya. Kalaupun Lily tak masuk Slytherin, Severus berharap Lily tak masuk Gryffindor, asrama impian James dan kawan-kawannya. Aduh, jangan sampai terjadi!

Beberapa detik kemudian, Topi Seleksi berkata, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Wajah Severus yang penuh harap berubah menjadi lemas. Harapannya hancur sudah. Ia takkan bisa bertemu dengan Lily setiap saat, karena ia berbeda asrama dengan Lily. Tapi ia berusaha menerimanya dengan lapang dada, toh ia masih bisa mengobrol dengan Lily setiap hari, kan?

Setelah acara seleksi siswa-siswi kelas 1 selesai, semua siswa kelas 1 duduk di meja asrama masing-masing.

Severus tidak begitu bersemangat ketika melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia hanya memandang makanan itu tanpa menyentuhnya, apalagi memakannya.

"Ayo, makanlah sepuasmu. Jangan malu-malu," kata seseorang di sebelah Severus.

Severus memandang ke sebelah kanan. Ternyata orang yang berkata tadi adalah Lucius Malfoy, seorang Prefek Slytherin yang telah duduk di kelas 6. Di dadanya tersemat lambang Prefek.

"Ehm, ya, terima kasih. Akan kumakan nanti," jawab Severus gugup.

Severus sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan hingga waktu telah habis. Ia masih sangat kecewa dengan hasil seleksi asrama tadi. Ia ingin menyendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah.

Di perjalanan menuju ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, Severus bertemu dengan James. James dikawal oleh ketiga temannya yang belum dikenal betul oleh Severus.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa prediksimu salah?" tanya James.

"Hm, biasa saja. Kuharap ia takkan tertekan karena hidup denganmu," balas Severus.

"Tentu saja dia akan senang bersamaku! Lihatlah, aku punya segalanya untuk menjadi lelaki idaman!" kata James sambil membusungkan dada. "Aku tampan, cerdas, dan kaya! Apalagi yang kurang dariku?"

Severus berlagak muntah di depan James. Menurutnya, tak ada satupun hal yang mengagumkan dari seorang James Potter.

"Apa maksudmu berlagak muntah seperti itu di depanku? Apa kau menganggap aku terlalu percaya diri? Ha! Sayangnya bukan aku yang terlalu percaya diri, tetapi kau yang terlalu menyadari kekuranganmu yang jumlahnya tak terkira!" ejek James.

"Oya? Tapi sayangnya kamu lebih memilih berotot daripada berotak, Potter. Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang mau dengan lelaki semacam itu," balas Severus tajam.

"Ya, mungkin benar katamu, tetapi TUNGGU! Apa kau kira aku lebih buruk darimu? Tidak! Kamu jauh lebih buruk dariku. Lihatlah, rambutmu berminyak dan terlalu panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki! Hidungmu juga berminyak sekali! Tak hanya itu, kulitmu pucat sekali, hidungmu bengkok, jarimu terlalu panjang! Aku bingung, mengapa Lily bisa lebih memilihmu ketimbang aku yang sempurna ini?"

Semua Marauders tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan James tadi. Severus berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Marauders, karena ia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya, bahkan dapat membuat James semakin senang.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan, Snivellus? Apa kau takut terluka?" ejek James.

James mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu ketakutan dan melarikan diri dari sini malam ini juga!"

Severus segera mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada James.

"_Crucio_!" teriak James.

Severus berusaha mengingat mantra yang pernah ia pelajari sebelum masuk Hogwarts, dan ia menemukan satu mantra mujarab.

"_Expelliarmus_!" desis Severus.

Tongkat James terangkat setinggi 1 meter diatas kepalanya.

"Sialan kau, Snivelly!" umpat James.

James berlari ke arah Severus dan hendak menyerangnya, tetapi ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan di belakangnya.

"HENTIKAN, POTTER!" teriak seorang perempuan.

James berbalik ke belakang. Ternyata, perempuan yang berteriak tadi adalah Lily Evans.

"Apa kau berharap dengan sok memakai Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, padahal kau baru masuk Hogwarts dan belum bisa apa-apa, bisa membuat guru-guru kagum padamu?" kata Lily.

"Ya, tentu saja! Karena aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya! Lihatlah ini!" kata James.

James mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Severus dan berteriak, "_IMPERIO_!"

"_Protego_," bisik Severus.

Kutukan itu berbalik pada James. Ia menabrakkan diri pada dinding berkali-kali hingga ia kesakitan.

"Bagus, Sev. Aku suka pertunjukkan singkat ini," kata Lily sambil tersenyum.

Severus menelan ludah ketika Lily memandangnya. Mata Lily yang hijau benar-benar menyilaukan hatinya. Sungguh, tidak pernah ada orang lain yang membuatnya terpaku dan menelan ludah seperti ini!

"Ayo kita pergi, Sev," kata Lily.

Severus dan Lily pergi meninggalkan The Marauders. James dan kawan-kawannya hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan lesu.

"Apakah kau memprediksi hal yang sama sepertiku?" tanya James.

"Memprediksi apa?" tanya Sirius bingung.

James menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ternyata menjadi sahabat tidak berarti bisa selalu saling mengerti, ya. Apakah menurutmu Lily dan Snivellus saling menyukai?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja dari sikap Lily yang cenderung membela Snivelly! Apa, sih, yang menarik darinya? Baik luar maupun dalamnya tak ada bagusnya sama sekali! Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku jijik," kata Sirius.

"Mulai sekarang kita panggil Snape dengan sebutan Snivellus! Setuju?" kata James berapi-api.

"Setuju!"

The Marauders segera naik ke lantai 7 dan masuk ke Menara Gryffindor. Di ruang rekreasi, mereka merencanakan hal yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyakiti Severus.

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuatnya jera dan tidak mendekati Lily lagi?" tanya James.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kita curi barang-barangnya dan kita sembunyikan?" usul Sirius penuh semangat.

"Hm… kurang! Kita harus membuatnya lebih menderita lagi!" kata James.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sembunyikan jubahnya? Dia pasti akan malu sekali!" usul Sirius.

"Ya, kedua usulmu akan kita pakai, Padfoot! Kita akan buat dia jera!"

Keesokan harinya, The Marauders menjalankan misinya untuk menjahili Severus.

Ketika Severus berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah Slytherin dengan keadaan sudah memakai jubah Slytherin dan membawa buku, The Marauders mengendap-ngendap. Dari belakang, James mendorong Severus hingga ia terjatuh dan bukunya berserakan. Kesempatan ini digunakan James untuk mengambili buku-buku Severus dan membawanya entah kemana, sedangkan yang lainnya mengambil tas dan berusaha melepas jubah Severus. Mereka berlari menjauh dari Severus, tak mempedulikan bila mereka tak sengaja menginjak tubuhnya.

Severus mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Peter yang belum begitu jauh.

"_Stupefy_!" kata Severus lirih.

Peter pun terjatuh. Buku-buku Severus yang dibawanya berjatuhan di lantai. Severus segera memungutnya satu persatu.

"_Incarcerous_!" bisik Severus. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Peter. Seutas tali pun keluar dari tongkatnya dan mengikat tubuh Peter.

Severus berusaha mencari buku-bukunya yang lain, jubah, dan tasnya. Ia berharap James, Sirius, dan Remus belum begitu jauh dari tempatnya.

"_Accio_ jubah!" kata Severus pelan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Accio _buku Ramuan!"

Kali ini juga tidak terjadi apapun.

"_Accio_ buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!"

Hasilnya pun nihil untuk kali ini.

"_Accio _tas!"

Mantra yang terakhir pun tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Severus duduk di pojok dinding. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap mendapatkan ilham tentang keberadaan barang-barangnya.

Severus berusaha mencari di seluruh sudut, tetapi tak ditemukan juga. Ia pun putus asa dan akhirnya pergi ke ruang kelas Slughorn tanpa membawa apapun.

Severus mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, berharap Slughorn masih mengizinkannya masuk.

"Silakan masuk," kata Slughorn.

Severus membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit. Ia benar-benar takut Slughorn akan memberinya detensi karena keterlambatannya.

"Oh, anak baru, rupanya? Siapa namamu? Dari asrama manakah kamu? Mengapa kau datang terlambat? Dimana jubah dan bukumu?" tanya Slughorn, seakan-akan dia adalah seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang penjahat yang baru ditangkap.

"Hm, nama saya Severus Snape. Saya berasal dari asrama Slytherin. Eh, jubah dan buku saya terselip entah dimana. Saya sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tetapi tetap tidak ditemukan. Karena itulah saya terlambat. Maaf, Professor," kata Severus pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Severus. Aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau alami sekarang. Silakan duduk di meja Slytherin," kata Slughorn sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk meja dengan deretan kursi di sebelah kiri.

"Ya, Professor. Terima kasih,"

Sebenarnya, Severus ingin melaporkan apa yang telah dilakukan James dan kawan-kawannya sebelum ia masuk kelas, tetapi sayangnya ia tak punya bukti yang kuat untuk "menuntut" The Marauders.

Ketika Severus memandang kepada James dan kawan-kawannya, mereka hanya tersenyum licik. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka sangat puas dengan hasil kerja mereka.

"Baik, mari kita mulai sesi tanya jawabnya," kata Slughorn. "Satu pertanyaan yang dijawab benar akan diberi 10 poin. Apakah ramuan itu?

Severus mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Ramuan adalah campuran bahan-bahan berbau sihir yang biasanya dibuat dalam sebuah kuali dan digunakan untuk membuat berbagai efek kepada peminumnya,"

"Ya, betul, Mr. Snape! 10 poin untuk Slytherin!" kata Slughorn.

Semua murid Slytherin bertepuk tangan, tetapi murid Gryffindor diam saja, bahkan cenderung meremehkan.

"Baik, pertanyaan kedua! Sebutkan satu saja nama ramuan yang kalian tahu?"

James beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Ya, saya tahu satu. Hm… Felix Felicis?"

"Ya, itu adalah salah satu ramuan yang terkenal untuk membuat hari menjadi lebih beruntung. Bagus sekali, Mr. Potter! 10 poin untuk Gryffindor!"

Seluruh murid Gryffindor bertepuk tangan, tetapi diantara semuanya, yang paling keras tepuk tangannya adalah Sirius, Remus, dan Peter. Seperti yang dilakukan murid Gryffindor ketika Severus menjawab soal pertama dari Slughorn, semua murid Slytherin diam saja. Bahkan diantara mereka banyak yang memberi lagak meremehkan.

"Soal ketiga! Dapatkah salah satu dari kalian menyebutkan satu saja bahan untuk membuat ramuan?"

Severus dan James sudah setengah mengangkat tangan, namun mereka menurunkan tangan mereka lagi ketika melihat Lily mengangkat tangan.

"Hey, mengapa kau menurunkan tanganmu, Prongs? Kau, kan, lebih cepat darinya," kata Sirius.

"Hm, aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada Evans untuk menjawab. Lihatlah rambut merah gelapnya yang terurai, indah, bukan? Dan lihat wajahnya yang penuh semangat! Benar-benar membuatku meleleh," kata James.

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana, sih? Masa seleramu sama dengan Snivellus?" ejek Peter.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah menyukainya sebelum aku tahu bahwa Snivelly juga menyukainya!" bantah James.

"Ya, Ms. Evans?" kata Slughorn lembut.

"Aku tahu salah satu bahan ramuan yang terkenal. Um, telur Doxy!" kata Lily.

"Betul, Ms. Evans! 10 poin untuk Gryffindor!"

Semua siswa Gryffindor bertepuk tangan keras, namun yang paling keras tetaplah James. Diam-diam, Severus juga bertepuk tangan pelan. Ia sengaja tidak bertepuk tangan terlalu keras agar tidak diketahui teman-temannya sesama Slytherin.

"Mengapa tadi kau menurunkan tanganmu, Severus? Padahal kau bisa lebih cepat daripada Evans si Darah Lumpur dan Potter si Darah Pengkhianat! Kita kalah dengan Gryffindor sekarang!" kata seorang murid Slytherin di sebelah Severus.

"Ah, kita masih bisa mengejar poin mereka dengan hal lain, kok, misalnya menjawab pertanyaan di lain waktu atau menemukan barang yang hilang," kata Severus.

"Baik, kelas hari ini selesai! Silakan keluar dari kelas," kata Slughorn.

Seluruh murid keluar dari kelas Slughorn. Mereka bergegas menuju kelas lain.

Saat Severus hendak melangkah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, seseorang mendekatinya dan berbisik, "Barang-barangmu disembunyikan oleh James dan kawan-kawannya, ya?"

Severus berbalik. Ternyata, yang berbisik kepadanya adalah Lily.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk menemukannya?" tanya Laan Lily.

"Oke, ayo kita cari bersama,"

"Terima kasih, Sev. Baik, aku akan mencoba mencari di Menara Gryffindor, siapa tahu Potter dan kawan-kawannya menyembunyikan barang-barangmu disana,"ily.

"Er, tidak perlu, Lily. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," jawab Severus gugup.

"Kalau kau bisa mencarinya sendiri, mengapa tadi kau bilang bahwa kau kesulitan mencarinya?"

Severus kehabisan kata untuk membantah Lily. Ia pun hanya bisa menerima permint kata :Lily. "Kau tunggu disini sampai aku kembali,"

"Ya, Lily. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari sendiri," kata Severus pelan.

"Hm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" kata Lily sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Severus mencoba turun ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin untuk mencari bukunya. Siapa tahu mereka mengancam seorang murid Slytherin agar menyembunyikan barang-barangnya?

Setelah turun ke Dungeon, Severus mencoba menanyai teman-temannya satu persatu. Ia bahkan diam-diam mengecek kolong dan koper teman-temannya, mumpung tidak ada satupun murid Slytherin yang berada di kamar saat itu.

Walaupun sudah dicari kemana-mana, jubah, tas, dan buku-buku Severus tak juga ditemukan. Akhirnya, Severus pun menyerah dan hanya menunggu Lily datang.

Severus duduk di ujung ruangan sambil merenung. Amarah, kebingungan, dan kesedihan… semuanya tercampur dalam hatinya.

_Mengapa aku harus selalu bersabar menghadapi kejahatan orang-orang di sekitarku? Aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Semua orang selalu menganggapku aneh dan selalu ingin menyakiti dan mengucilkanku, padahal aku tak pernah berbuat salah pada mereka. Mengapa harus aku yang selalu menerima semua ini, mengapa? Aku tak pernah meminta agar diciptakan menjadi orang yang seperti ini! Aku sudah tak tahan dengan hidupku yang seperti ini!_

_Aku selalu ingin menyenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarku dan menjadi sahabat mereka, tetapi aku selalu ditolak. Aku selalu dianggap remeh oleh mereka, padahal aku menganggap mereka sederajat. _

_Sebenarnya apakah salahku? Aku selalu disakiti, dikucilkan, dan tak dianggap. Aku selalu dianggap "sampah" oleh mereka. Mereka tak pernah pedulikan perasaanku. Semuanya! Baik teman-temanku di Hogwarts maupun orang tuaku. Apalagi si Potter dan Black! Mereka bahkan tak sadar bahwa mereka telah menyiksaku. Tak dapatkah mereka merasakan rasanya bila mereka disakiti sepertiku? Tak pernahkah mereka merasakan sakitnya hidup tanpa penghibur tetapi selalu disakiti? Tak dapatkah mereka merasakan rasanya kebencian akibat disakiti itu? Tak pernahkah mereka merasakan semua itu?_

Severus berusaha menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Kebenciannya kepada The Marauders semakin menjadi-jadi akibat "kasus" ini. Ia pun sebenarnya tak ingin melibatkan Lily dalam mencari barang-barangnya, tetapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Tak mungkin ia menghadapi masalah ini seorang diri.

Sementara itu, di Menara Gryffindor, Lily sibuk mencari barang-barang Severus. Ia berusaha mengecek kolong tempat tidur satu-persatu, bahkan kolong tempat tidur di kamar laki-laki pun ia cek. Semua koper ia buka diam-diam dan ia cek seluruh isinya, siapa tahu di dalamnya terdapat buku atau lipatan jubah yang diselipkan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun barang Severus yang ditemukan disana.

Lily pun keluar dari kamar tidur laki-laki. Ia mencoba mencari di ruang rekreasi. Ia mencari-cari di kolong kursi dan sofa. Satu-persatu murid Gryffindor yang lewat ia tanyai, namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan barang-barang Severus. Akhirnya, ia pun kembali ke tempat Severus menunggunya dengan tangan hampa, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin mencari barang-barang Severus.

Sesampainya Lily disana, Severus sudah menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding, berharap Lily membawa satu saja dari barangnya yang hilang.

"Bagaimana, Lily?" tanya Severus penasaran.

"Hm, maaf, Sev, tapi aku belum bisa menemukannya. Keberuntungan belum berpihak pada kita," kata Lily penuh kekecewaan. "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita laporkan saja pada Kepala Sekolah?"

Severus terkejut. Dalam hatinya, ia sangatlah menolak usul dari Lily tersebut. Mana mungkin ia kalah dengan Potter dan kawan-kawannya?

"Oh, maaf, Lily, tapi—aku tak mungkin mengadu pada Kepala Sekolah! Kalau aku mengadu pada Kepala Sekolah, itu sama saja dengan aku menyerah kepada Potter dan kawan-kawannya! Aku tidak sudi untuk menyerah pada mereka, selamanya!" kata Severus tegas.

"Maaf bila usulku menyinggung perasaanmu, Sev. Maksudku menyampaikan usul tadi hanya untuk memudahkanmu mencari barang-barangmu, kok, bukan mempermalukanmu," kata Lily.

Tiba-tiba, Severus merasa ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Lily.

"Oh, rupanya mereka sedang berpacaran, Prongs," kata seseorang di belakang Severus.

Severus berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang tadi berbicara padanya dan Lily. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Sirius. Ia datang bersama James, _partner_-nya sepanjang masa.

"Ternyata Snivellus termasuk orang yang tidak perhatian terhadap barang-barangnya, ya! Lihat saja, barang-barangnya belum ditemukan tetapi ia tetap santai dan asyik mengobrol dengan Evans!" kata James.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Potter," kata Severus sinis. "Lagipula, apakah kamu merasa dirugikan bila barang-barangku hilang tetapi aku tidak mencarinya? Justru kau senang, kan?"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa barang-barang Severus hilang, Potter?" tanya Lily tegas.

"Um—itu, ya, aku hanya menebaknya saja," kata James gugup. "Aku menebaknya ketika aku melihatnya datang ke kelas Slughorn tanpa jubah dan buku,"

"Jangan anggap aku bodoh, Potter! Dari wajahmu terlihat jelas bahwa kau berbohong dan berusaha mencari alasan untuk menghindar! Sekarang aku sadar, bahwa yang menyembunyikan barang-barang Severus adalah kau dan kawan-kawanmu!" kata Lily.

"Sekarang aku pun juga sadar, bahwa kau mulai menyukai Snivellus!" ejek Sirius sambil menirukan suara Lily.

Perkataan Sirius disambut gelak tawa dari James. "Ya, kurasa Evans mulai tertarik dengan Snivellus. Kupikir ia terkena guna-guna yang menyebabkannya tak bisa membedakan antara lelaki kelas tinggi dengan lelaki kelas rendahan,"

Severus hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, berusaha menahan agar amarahnya tidak meledak, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melampiaskan amarahnya. Lily pun hanya bisa menepuk bahu Severus dan memberinya kata-kata penghibur.

Tiba-tiba, Lily mendekati James dan memegang kerah seragam James dan Sirius erat-erat.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau mengatakan keberadaan barang-barang Severus yang kau sembunyikan, akan kulaporkan kau pada McGonagall dan Slughorn, atau kalau perlu kepada Kepala Sekolah!" ancam Lily tegas.

James dan Sirius menanggapi ancaman Lily dengan gelak tawa.

"James Potter dan Sirius Black tidak pernah takut pada detensi. Silakan laporkan pada Kepala Sekolah, kami tidak takut! Beda dengan Snivellus yang lembek!" kata James berapi-api.

James berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Lily pada kerah seragamnya, tetapi cengkraman Lily terlalu kuat. James pun terpaksa mendorong Lily, dan Lily pun terjatuh ke lantai.

Severus terkejut ketika melihat Lily terjatuh. Ia pun langsung menghampiri James dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya.

"Kau boleh sakiti aku, tapi jangan pernah sakiti Lily!" kata Severus sambil menatap James tajam.

"Heh, mau jadi pahlawan, rupanya? Sayang, kau tak selevel denganku," kata James sambil tersenyum licik. "Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan orang kecil sepertimu? Tidak! Aku bersumpah, aku takkan pernah takut padamu!"

James meludahi wajah Severus. Ia kelihatan puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Severus, karena terlihat sekali Severus merasa terhina dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ya, silakan kau ludahi aku sebanyak mungkin, asal kau tidak menyakiti Lily!" kata Severus.

Severus mengelap pipinya yang terkena ludah James, kemudian mengelapkannya pada jubah James.

"Hah, ciumlah ludahmu sendiri!" kata Severus sambil tersenyum licik. Ia merasa puas dengan balas dendamnya yang walaupun sangat sederhana tetapi menyakitkan.

"Kurang ajar kau, Snivellus! Kau akan menerima balasan dariku!" kata James sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu, Padfoot, dia menyebalkan sekali. Aku ingin membuat rencana yang jauh lebih kejam daripada yang baru saja kita jalankan. Aku belum puas melihatnya menderita,"

"Sejak kapan kita takut padanya, Prongs? Aku tak mau menyerah sekarang!" kata Sirius.

"Sudah kubilang, kita tidak menyerah, hanya berusaha mencari rencana lain!" kata James kesal.

Severus dan Lily hanya bisa mengelus dada dan menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran kecil antara James dan Sirius.

"Ya, apapun rencana kalian, kami tidak peduli," kata Lily tenang.

James dan Sirius pun berbalik meninggalkan Lily dan Severus, namun mereka dicegah oleh Lily. Ia berlari dan menghadang James dan Sirius.

"Tunggu! Aku takkan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja! Bila kalian tak mau memberitahu dimana kalian menyembunyikan barang-barang Severus, aku akan membakar barang-barang kalian sebelum kalian sempat menyelamatkannya! Aku sudah menguasai mantranya!"

"Oh, untung kau punya Evans yang cerdas, Snivelly! Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah tamat!" kata Sirius sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tidak, aku berlatih mantra itu dari buku milik Severus, dan Severus sudah menguasai mantra itu jauh sebelum aku menguasainya," kata Lily merendah.

"Cepat katakan! Ancamanku tidak main-main!" paksa Lily. Pandangannya semakin tajam pada James dan Sirius.

"Baik, baik! Akan kuberitahukan tempatnya!" kata James. "Tempatnya—ada—di—"

James membisikkan sesuatu pada Lily. Ia memberitahukan keberadaan barang-barang Severus yang ia sembunyikan bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Apa? Kau menyembunyikannya di—" kata-kata Lily terhenti secara tiba-tiba karena ngeri membayangkan tempat disembunyikannya barang Severus.

"Ya, silakan ambil bila kau berani," kata James.

Lily pun menghampiri Severus dan membisikkan tempat dimana James dan kawan-kawannya menyembunyikan barang-barang Severus.

"Hah, mereka menyembunyikannya disana?" tanya Severus tak percaya.

"Ya, Severus! Mari kita ambil nanti. Sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang, aku yakin kau sangat lapar," bisik Lily.

"Baik," balas Severus singkat.

Ketika Severus berbalik, James dan Sirius sudah tak terlihat lagi. Mungkin mereka lelah dengan pertengkaran yang tiada hentinya ini.

Di Aula Besar, Severus tak makan sama sekali. Ia masih memikirkan keberadaan barangnya. Ia takut James dan Sirius hanya hendak menipu dan menjebak dirinya dan Lily. Ia takut ada orang lain yang menemukan barang itu dan menyembunyikannya ke tempat yang lebih sulit terjangkau.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan, Sev? Aku yakin kau akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mencari barang-barangmu yang hilang," kata Lily yang berdiri disamping Severus.

"Oh—um, aku agak mual, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak makan dulu," kata Severus mencari alasan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita cari sekarang!" kata Lily.

Severus dan Lily pun segera keluar dari Aula Besar untuk mencari barang-barang Severus yang hilang.

Sementata itu, James dan Sirius yang sedang duduk di kursi Gryffindor merasa ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Hey, sepertinya Snivelly dan Evans hendak mengambil barang Snivelly yang kita sembunyikan, Padfoot," kata James cemas.

"Ayo kita hadang mereka sekarang, kalau begitu, Prongs!" kata Sirius. "Kalian tidak ikut, Moony, Wormtail?"

Remus dan Peter menggeleng.

"Kami masih ingin duduk disini dan menikmati makanan yang ada," kata Remus mencari alasan. Sebenarnya, ia menolak karena ia memang tidak tertarik untuk menjahili Severus, bukan karena masih ingin menikmati makanan di Aula Besar.

James dan Sirius berlari mengejar Severus dan Lily secepat mungkin, berharap mereka belum jauh.

Setelah Severus dan Lily sampai di tempat barang Severus disembunyikan, mereka terkejut dengan keadaan tempat itu.

"Kau pasti tak menyangka mereka menyembunyikan barang-barangmu disini, kan?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyangka mereka akan menyembunyikannya di tempat paling menjijikkan. Mereka pasti menghalalkan segala cara demi menyiksaku," jawab Severus.

Ya, James dan Sirius menyembunyikan barang-barang Severus di kamar mandi perempuan, tempat Myrtle Merana tinggal.

Severus mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan berkata, "_Accio _buku Ramuan!"

Sebuah buku Ramuan terbang dari atas atap kamar mandi. Severus berusaha menangkap bukunya, walaupun ia agak jijik memegangnya.

Severus memperhatikan sampul bukunya, kemudian membuka halamannya satu-persatu untuk memastikan bukunya tidak sobek. "Ah, syukurlah bukuku masih utuh,"

"_Accio _jubah!" kata Lily sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan.

Jubah Severus pun keluar dari wastafel yang konon merupakan tempat persembunyian Basilisk peliharaan Salazar Slytherin.

Severus berusaha menangkap jubahnya. Untung saja jubahnya tidak bernasib sama seperti buku Ramuan-nya yang basah.

Severus memakai jubahnya lagi.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa memakai lagi jubah Slytherin-ku ini," kata Severus senang.

"_Accio _buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!" kata Severus.

Severus berusaha mengambil buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya yang terbang dari ujung ruangan.

"Agak basah di _cover _belakang, tapi tak apalah," kata Severus sambil memandangi bukunya. "Oke, akan kurapalkan mantra terakhir… _Accio _tas!"

Tas Severus terbang dari ujung ruangan. Severus menangkapnya dan segera memasukkan kedua bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ayo, Lily, kita keluar dari sini, sebelum ada orang yang memergoki kita disini," ajak Severus.

"Baik!"

Sebelum Severus dan Lily pergi, James dan Sirius datang menghadang dan mendorong mereka hingga barang-barang yang mereka pegang berjatuhan.

"Jangan pergi sebelum kau menyerahkan semua barang yang kau ambil tadi, Snivellus!" kata James sambil memegang tongkatnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau barang-barang Severus kembali, mengapa kau memberitahu keberadaannya?" tanya Lily bingung.

James dan Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Lily.

"Apa kau pikir dengan memiliki informasi itu kau bisa mengambilnya lagi secepat membalikkan tangan, Ms. Evans?" kata Sirius dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya, kurasa begitu, mengingat kita seimbang. Dua lawan dua," kata Lily santai.

Kali ini James dan Sirius tertawa lebih keras lagi. Lily hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Apa kau samakan Snivelly dengan kami, Evans? Ha! Apakah penglihatanmu terganggu? Lihatlah, aku tampan, gagah, dan cerdas, berbeda dengan Snivelly yang kecil, jelek, dan idiot! Ditambah dengan 'bonus' wajah yang pucat dan hidung bengkok. Apa yang kau sukai darinya, Evans? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? Eeew…!" kata James tanpa memikirkan perasaan Severus dan Lily.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kalian katakan. Aku selalu menilai seseorang dari dalamnya, bukan luarnya. Aku takkan bahagia jika aku memiliki sahabat yang bagus luarnya saja, tetapi dalamnya buruk. Aku tidak seperti anak perempuan lain yang menyukaimu hanya karena kau berdarah murni, keluargamu berkecukupan, dan karena wajahmu yang lumayan tampan. Aku lebih memilih menjadi sahabat Severus, karena dia telah setia padaku sejak kita belum bersekolah disini," kata Lily tenang.

"Hah, sahabat? Apa kau yakin hubunganmu dengan Snivellus tak lebih dari itu? Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Evans?" tanya Sirius penasaran.

"Betul, kan, Sev?" tanya Lily sambil memandang Severus.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil," kata Severus berusaha meyakinkan kedua musuhnya, walaupun ia tahu itu sulit.

"Oke, kita takkan menggali masalah ini lebih dalam lagi, tapi serahkan barang-barang Snivellus!" kata Sirius.

James dan Sirius berlari ke depan untuk memunguti benda-benda Severus di lantai, tetapi saat itu juga Severus dan Lily berusaha merebutnya. Akhirnya mereka pun bertabrakan dan jatuh ke lantai.

Tangan Severus berusaha meraih buku Ramuan-nya, tetapi James telah memegangnya lebih dahulu. Mereka pun saling berebut buku itu.

Sementara itu, Lily berusaha melindungi tas dan buku PTIH milik Severus dari jangkauan Sirius. Ia berlari setiap Sirius hendak mendekatinya dan mengambil buku dan tas Severus yang dibawa Lily.

"Pergilah, Black!" kata Lily sambil berusaha tetap membawa buku dan tas Severus dan mengancam Sirius dengan tongkatnya . "_STUPEFY_!"

Sirius pun terjatuh dan pingsan tak berdaya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Black sudah kujatuhkan. Sekarang tinggal Potter," kata Lily sambil memandang James tajam.

Pandangan Lily membuat James "meleleh", sehingga ia tak lagi berusaha merebut buku Ramuan Severus. Akhirnya, Severus pun berhasil merebut buku Ramuan-nya.

"Bagus, Sev!" kata Lily senang.

"Ya, dengan sedikit bantuan darimu," kata Severus.

Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya ke James. "_STUPEFY!_"

James pun pingsan seperti Sirius sekarang.

"Lily, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, sebelum Potter dan Black terbangun lagi," kata Severus.

"Baik!"

Severus dan Lily berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, tetapi ketika mereka hendak keluar, seseorang memantrai mereka dari belakang.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" teriak seseorang di belakang.

Severus dan Lily terjatuh ke lantai. Ternyata yang memantrai mereka dari belakang adalah James.

"Jangan kira kau bisa memingsankanku semudah membalikkan tangan, Snivelly! Lihat, aku tak apa-apa! Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk balas dendam!" kata James berapi-api.

"Ya, silakan. Aku sudah siap, kok," kata Severus santai.

"Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung. Tapi tolong letakkan tongkat sihirmu. Kita akan berduel dengan cara Muggle!" tantang James.

James mengeluarkan tongkatnya, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai. "Nah, sekarang giliran kalian,"

Tak ada pilihan. Severus dan Lily pun menjatuhkan tongkat sihir mereka ke lantai. Mereka harus menggunakan fisik mereka untuk bertarung.

James berlari menghampiri Severus, kemudian memukulinya berkali-kali. Severus berusaha membalasnya, walaupun terasa sulit. Dengan tubuhnya yang tak begitu besar, tentu saja tak mudah mengalahkan James, yang walaupun juga kecil tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan.

James dan Severus bagaikan menjadi petinju dadakan di kamar mandi. Mereka saling menghantam, tak mempedulikan Lily yang menonton mereka.

"Terima ini!" kata James sambil memukuli wajah dan perut Severus.

Severus berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditendang oleh James. Rasanya sakit bukan main. Ditambah lagi dengan dorongan James yang membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sev! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily cemas.

"Aku…masih bisa bertahan…" kata Severus menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Severus berusaha bangkit, walaupun terasa sulit sekali. Ia tak mau dikalahkan oleh James. Takkan pernah!

"Mengapa kau bangkit lagi, Snivelly? Mau memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi surat wasiatmu agar kau dimakamkan di tempat sampah?" kata James menghina.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa bila kau membunuhku disini, kau akan rugi karena aku mati dengan terhormat," kata Severus tenang.

"Mati terhormat? Ha! Tidak mungkin! Kau akan mati dengan sia-sia di tanganku!" kata James. "Lagipula apa yang akan membuatmu mati dengan terhormat?"

"Karena aku melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku disini tak hanya untuk mencari barang-barangku, tetapi juga untuk melindungi Lily. Kalau aku hanya menginginkan barang-barangku kembali, aku bisa saja menyuruh Lily mengambil barang-barangku seorang diri. Tetapi aku takut kau akan menghalangi, bahkan menyakiti Lily. Aku tak mau semua itu terjadi,"

"Apa kau pikir dengan keberadaanmu disini dapat mencegahku melakukan apa yang aku mau? Sayangnya impianmu terlalu tinggi, Snivelly." Kata James.

"Tidak perlu sombong begitu, Potter. Kalau nyalimu cukup besar untuk duel, ayo berduel dengan tongkat sihir!" tantang Severus.

"Oke!" kata James menyetujui tantangan Severus. "Silakan ambil tongkatmu."

Severus mengambil tongkatnya di lantai. Ia mengarahkannya pada James, bersiap-siap jika James akan menyerangnya.

"_STUPEFY_!" teriak James sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Severus berlari untuk menghindar dari serangan James. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding kamar mandi bagian luar.

James berusaha mencari Severus yang menghindar. James berusaha mencari Severus dengan menengok ke kanan-kiri.

Ketika James menghadap ke kiri, ia merasa melihat sesuatu. Ia pun merasa curiga dan merasa harus melihatnya.

"Siapa kau? _REDUCTO_!"

Dinding kamar mandi hancur karena mantera James. Severus menampakkan dirinya di depan James dengan tongkat teracung juga.

"Tidak semudah itu kau kalahkan aku, Potter. Takkan kubiarkan kau menyiksaku lagi, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku sudah bangkit, Potter," kata Severus.

"Ya, terserahlah kau mau bicara apa!" kata James mengabaikan. "Sekarang buktikan kebangkitanmu, kalau begitu!"

Severus menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Baik, kuharap inilah mantra terakhir yang kurapalkan padamu. Aku sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran aneh ini,"

Severus menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua kebenciannya pada James dan berusaha menyalurkan energi-energi negatif itu di tangannya, tepatnya dalam tongkat sihirnya. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan energi negatif itu pada saat merapalkan mantra pada James.

James dan Severus saling menunjuk satu sama lain dengan tongkat sihir masing-masing.

"_STUPEFY_!" teriak James.

Dengan mantap, Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya pada James dan berkata, "_Protego_!"

Kedua mantra dari tongkat itu saling bertemu. Karena kedua mantra tersebut sangat kuat, maka saat kedua mantra itu bertemu menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat keras.

Ketika ledakan telah hilang, Severus melihat James telah dalam posisi tengkurap dan tak sadarkan diri. Severus pun mengelus dadanya karena lega.

Lily yang berada di pojok ruangan tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat, Sev! Kau berhasil membuktikan bahwa kau jauh lebih baik daripada si Potter yang kelewat percaya diri dan belagu itu!"

Mendengar pujian untuknya dan hinaan Lily terhadap James membuat Severus merasa lega. Hatinya menjadi sangat ringan, bagaikan sedang terbang diatas angin.

Severus merasa sekarang adalah kondisi yang tepat untuk mengobrol dengan Lily tanpa gangguan. Ia pun mendekati Lily, walaupun ia harus berjuang melawan rasa gugupnya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Lily.

"Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Um—maukah kau menjadi…uhm, sahabatku yang… terbaik?"

Lily mengerutkan dahinya, seakan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Severus.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Sev?"

"Eh—mungkin kau agak berat menjawab 'ya', tetapi tolonglah mengerti, aku sangat ingin menjadi sahabatmu,"

Lily pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Severus tadi.

"Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat terbaikku? Bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Severus sangatlah terkejut. Jantungnya seperti ditekan saking senangnya. Tak ada satupun kata yang mampu diucapkannya, karena suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan.

"Uhm—kau—benar-benar—menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaik—mu?"

"Ya, tentu saja? Kau juga begitu, kan?"

"Ehm—ya, tentu saja! Kau adalah—harta terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Bahkan lebih berharga daripada orang tuaku sendiri,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kasih sayangmu melebihi orang tuaku, kau tahu,"

Saat Severus hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan, Lily menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu, Sev! Ada hal yang sepertinya penting untuk kau ketahui,"

"Apakah itu?"

"Severus Snape, aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa walaupun James dan kawan-kawannya selalu berusaha mengganggu hidupmu, ketahuilah, bahwa aku selalu siap untuk membantumu mencari jalan keluar dan menghiburmu. Anggaplah mereka sebagai batu-batu kecil, bisa menyakitkan namun mudah diambil dan disingkirkan. Jangan anggap mereka sebagai batu karang yang besar dan mampu membuat kapal karam, karena bila kau menganggap mereka demikian, kau takkan bisa maju. Kau tahu, mereka pasti iri padamu, karena walaupun kau tidak terlalu populer, tetapi kau punya kepribadian dan kecerdasan yang sangat berharga. Keindahan fisik semata tidak akan membuat seseorang dihormati, karena ia mendapatkannya bukan dari kerja keras, melainkan karena keberuntungan. Sedangkan seseorang yang memiliki kelebihan dalam kepribadian, sifat, dan kecerdasan, orang-orang sepertimu, akan mendapat tempat terhormat di mata orang-orang. Jadi, jangan anggap orang-orang semacam James sebagai penghalang dalam kehidupanmu, oke? Berjanjilah padaku, karena diriku sendiripun telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu,"

Severus terkesan ketika Lily menyebut nama lengkapnya. Sungguh, ini merupakah suatu kehormatan baginya.

"Ya, aku—berjanji—untuk—terus—maju—walaupun…James dan orang-orang semacamnya selalu menghalangiku,"

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Selamat tinggal, Sev. Semoga tak ada lagi masalah yang menghalangimu!" kata Lily sambil menyerahkan barang-barang Severus, kemudian melambaikan tangan padanya.

Severus pun juga melambaikan tangan pada Lily. Tak terkira betapa bahagianya dirinya ketika semua ini dialaminya.

Severus dan Lily pun keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan dan melangkah ke asrama masing-masing.

Setelah "tragedi" kamar mandi ini, entah mengapa Severus merasa lebih cerah hatinya. Ia merasa telah bangkit dari keterpurukan selama ini. Ia menyadari, bahwa _bullying _bukanlah suatu tragedi yang perlu disambut dengan tangisan, justru ia harus berjuang agar bebas dari orang-orang semacam James yang menyukai _bullying_.

Dan tentu saja semua ini takkan terjadi tanpa seseorang yang paling berarti dalam kehidupan Severus: Lily Evans.

_Mulai sekarang, aku harus bangkit! Aku berjanji untuk tidak mengingkari janjiku pada Lily dan terus memberikan yang terbaik baginya hingga akhir hayat!_ Kata Severus dalam hatinya.

_It's time to stand and fight, fellows!_


End file.
